Wide area wireless networks allow users to perform a number of tasks using mobile devices. For example, traditional cellular voice applications and voice over internet protocol (VoIP) applications allow users with mobile devices to talk to people on the traditional public switched telephone network (PSTN) or to talk to people also using mobile devices. In addition to voice applications, wireless networks allow users to perform a number of data intensive tasks. For example, users send and receive multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages on mobile devices. Users also send and receive electronic mail (email) and instant messages on mobile devices. In addition to sending messages, users download applications, such as binary runtime environment for wireless (BREW) applications. Users also view traditional World Wide Web hypertext markup pages (web pages) and wireless application protocol (WAP) pages. Additionally, VoIP applications use wireless data networks to transmit voice communications.
With the prevalence of wireless networks, including cellular networks, customers desire flexible payment and billing options. Typically, wireless users are charged a monthly fee for access that includes a predetermined amount of talk time and a predetermined amount of data. If the user exceeds the predetermined quotas, based on their wireless plan, the wireless provider surcharges the user. The surcharge is based on the amount of talk time or the amount of data transmitted that exceeds the user's wireless plan. However, for some services, such as MMS messages, the user may be charged for use of the service and not for the amount of data transmitted. For example, a user may have a wireless plan that allows the user to send a certain number of MMS messages each month without being charged an additional fee. Additionally, the wireless provider may allow the user to browse a catalog of BREW applications without charging the user for browsing the application catalog.
Many users want more flexibility in the ways they pay for and are charged for wireless access. For example, some users prefer to prepay for all wireless network access. In this scenario, users pay for a certain amount of talk time or amount of data usage prior to using the network. The network then tracks the time a user spends talking or using data services and when the user reaches their prepaid limit of talk time or data, the network prevents the user from using additional talk time or data until the user pays for additional voice and/or data.
Using the prepay scheme, network operators must calculate network usage and costs in real time, as the user operates their mobile device. However, network operators currently use simplistic algorithms for determining costs and network usage. Typically, users are constrained to using voice applications or simple services, such as MMS messages. The full range of mobile applications, such as voice, MMS, VoIP, applications, and web browsing are not available to customers that prepay for wireless network access. The absence of the full range of mobile applications available to customers that prepay for wireless network access keeps many users from moving to a prepayment plan for wireless network access.